Trouble In Forks
by EmilyA198527
Summary: After the death of her parents, Lucy heads to the small town of Forks, Washington, to get some peace and quiet. Upon her arrival, she attracts the attention of Edward Cullen, son of a doctor in the area, and Mark Callaway, leader of a local band of bikers. Both have secrets, and both want to keep her to themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction based story. I don't own the characters involved in this story, and I have nothing to do with the companies that own them. I have written this story for my own amusement and adoration of them.

Chapter One

Sitting in the backseat of a taxi cab, Lucy looked out her window of the vehicle with her dark brown eyes. Her soft, fair skin had a glow to it due to the rays of the sun streaming through the glass, and falling across her face. She kept her hands nestled in the lap of her black, long sleeved dress that covered her from the bottom of her neck down to her ankles where the tops of her black ankle boots were nestled. An expression that was a mixture of loneliness, sadness and despair resided upon her face.

_"Miss Robertson, I regret to tell you that your parents have passed away in the night due to them being hit head on in a drunk driving car accident. We plan to take the measures to make the person who killed them in this horrendous crime pay for what they have done. I am truly, sincerely sorry for your loss."_

Tears started to fill her eyes as the words from one of the police officers that spoke to her about the death of her parents started to circulate through her mind. She was out with her friends for her 27th birthday at a local restaurant when she got the call. Lucy didn't want to believe the officer at first, but she knew, as did at that moment, that her parents were gone for good and that there was nothing that she could do to bring them back even though she wanted to.

_"You are going to be okay, Lucy." _Her conscious said, whispering to her in a comforting, consoling tone. _"Even though you don't have your mom and dad anymore, you are not in bad shape."_

_ "How in the hell can you tell me that?" _Lucy replied, snapping back at her conscious. Bowing her head, she closed her eyes, focusing on the voice that was invading her thoughts. _"I have lost both of my parents. They are dead, and no longer with me. How does that make me not be in bad shape right now?"_

_ "Well, most people in your position would have ended up losing the home and everything after the death of the parents since you were living with yours. However, they were smart enough to put aside some money for you, as well as a home for you to take time away from the stress in."_

_ "I would rather be working right now than go on some trip to try and console myself after the death of my parents. I need to keep my mind busy. I need-"_

_ "You need to relax, and take time off to be by yourself, and to find a little bit of happiness as well." _A slight chuckle escaped into the voice as it spoke in a more tempting fashion. _"Who knows? You might get lucky, and find someone where you are going to help you get them off of your mind."_

Before she had the time to respond back, Lucy snapped herself out of the concentration. The sudden stopping of the taxi cab caught her off guard, and brought her back to reality. Lifting up her head, Lucy turned her gaze towards the direction of the front window shield of the car.

Only a solitary stoplight hung in the middle of the square of the town Forks, Washington, her new home away from home for the time being. There was no sign of any car accidents at all or any kind of problems.

_"Perhaps I really do need to take a break from what has happened to me back in the city." _Lucy moved herself to relax against the backseat of the taxi cab. She brought a hand up, and brushed some loose strands of her hair from her face. _"If I keep this up, I am going to end up some nut house after having a nervous breakdown." _Lowering her hand down, she turned her attention towards the direction of her window once more.

Moving outside of a store, Edward Cullen, one of the children to a local doctor, was on the phone. His fit body was concealed beneath a pale blue button up shirt, and a pair of khaki pants. He moved to a spot with a pair of pale blue and white sneakers upon his feet before his golden brown eyes locked themselves onto where Lucy was sitting in the backseat of a taxi.

Lucy felt her breathing stop for a few moments upon seeing the handsome young man across the street looking at her. She could feel every muscle in her body tightening up and becoming knots.

After a few moments, Lucy forced herself to look away from him, feeling like it was rude to stare.

"Just a few more miles, Miss Robertson." The taxi driver said, calmly. "I will get us there without any further delay."

"O-Okay." She replied, softly. Despite her best efforts, Lucy turned her eyes back towards the spot where she had seen the young man looking at her, and found him to still be looking at her, almost focusing on her as if she was prey to him. She swallowed a lump down her throat while her eyes watched him disappear out of sight as the driver kept them moving down the road.

_"Looks like I was right about you finding a way to forget about your parents' death after all."_

Hearing what the inner voice was whispering to her, Lucy forced her eyes to look ahead instead of where she had seen the man on the sidewalk. She silently cursed herself at allowing her guard down. She looked down to her hands in the lap of her mourning gown she wore. Her eyes lingered on her lap for a moment longer before she looked towards the front window shield.

Tall trees and forestry stretched for what seemed to be endless acres with cabins in various areas of the area.

_"I believe that I am going to be getting to my new home soon enough. I am looking forward to getting to see the place, and taking some serious relaxation time from the problems I have been having lately." _Lucy found herself becoming a little bit more excited at the thought of getting to see the place that her parents had put away for her in case of an emergency or in this case, their death. She moved her eyes towards the passenger side window that was nestled at the seat across from her.

Standing outside of an open garage that was located next to a log cabin with smoke spiraling out of the chimney, Mark Callaway, a local hunter and leader of a group of bikers in the area, was squatted down beside a large, black and silver Harley Davidson motorcycle. He rose to stand up with his tall physique being concealed by a loose black and purple flannel shirt that was open, showing off his six pack abs, and a pair of denim jeans. With his black leather boots digging into the moist earth, he turned his emerald green gaze towards the direction of the taxi as his long, black hair rolled down his shoulders. Mark caught sight of Lucy nestled in the back of the taxi, and took the time to take in the sight of her with his eyes.

Her heart nearly jumped up into her throat at the sight of such a tall man focusing in on her from where she was in the taxi. _"He is so fucking tall! I have never seen someone as tall as him. He is as big as a giant…kind of." _She swallowed a lump down her throat as she looked to him through the window as the taxi was moving at a slow speed. Lucy managed to nod her head towards him, and flashed him a kind smile.

Mark flashed her a bit of a coy smirk as he nodded his head to her. He watched her taxi start to go on down the road towards where a dirt road was nestled, wanting to see where it was heading to.

Lucy turned herself around, and faced the direction of the driver. She couldn't believe her luck. She had two men who were incredibly handsome looking at her on her first day in town. Even though one of her friends would be telling her right now that they were just in awe to see someone new in a small town, she didn't care. The thought of two men making eyes with her made her feel a little bit better since the death of her parents. Snapping herself out of her moment of bliss, Lucy looked out the front window once more. She discovered the car to be moving down a dirt road that was nestled in an aisle of tall trees. Her eyes took in the surroundings, and found them to be rather peaceful instead of the busy life she had been living in the city where it was anything but peaceful. She focused her attention from the trees to the road in front of her.

As the trees started to thin out, a clearing came into sight with a two story, log cabin nestled in the middle of it with a covered porch, and a garage made out of the same wood.

Her heart wanted to cry out with joy. The sight of seeing her new home made everything else seem to disappear from her completely. Lucy let out a breath of air, releasing out all of her tension and stress with it.

"Here we go, Miss Robertson." The taxi driver said, pulling up in front of the home. He got out, and walked to her door. One of his hands pulled the door open, and motioned for her to step out of the vehicle. "Welcome to your new home."

Lucy calmed herself down from wanting to run towards it like a kid in a candy store. She wanted to just run around the place, and shout out her joy about the new place. However, Lucy wanted to try and remain as calm about things at the moment. Taking in a breath of air, she placed one foot onto the moist earth of the woods before she removed herself from the vehicle she had taken to get there in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction based story. I don't own the characters involved in this story, and I have nothing to do with the companies that own them. I have written this story for my own amusement and adoration of them.

Chapter Two

Moving herself a little bit away from the taxi cab, Lucy brought her body to a complete stop a few feet from it. Her eyes focused on the beautiful log cabin that she was to call home for however long she planned to stay there in the small town of Forks, Washington. _"Wow, this looks so amazing. I had no idea why my parents came up here to get away for a while. However, this is a clear sign to me as to why they would come up here."_

_"This is pretty impressive. I am sure you will have plenty of room in there to invite some people over to spend time with you."_

_"Invite who over? I just got here, and I haven't met anyone."_

_"I am referring to the two men who were making goo-goo eyes at you."_

_"Would you please shut up about that already? I am sure that they were just interested in someone new being in town is all. Nothing more." _She turned her attention back to the taxi, and found her driver walking up with her suitcases in his hands. Lucy made her way back to him, trying to push her conscious's voice to the back of her head. "Here," she said, calmly, "I got those." She eased her hands onto the handles of the bags, and took them from him. "These don't weight that much anyways." Lucy placed the bags on the ground, and reached inside a pocket of her dress to where she kept her money on hand. "How much do I owe you?"

"This one is on the house." The driver said, politely. "I knew your parents really well, and I don't want to charge you for this ride here."

"I would hate for you to get in trouble for not getting-"

"I won't get in trouble at all for not getting money from you." He spoke with a chuckle in his voice towards her. His hand reached up, and tipped his ball cap to her before walking to the cab. "Have a good day miss."

Lucy watched him climb into the vehicle, and drive back down the dirt road that he had taken to get her there. She pulled her hand out of the pocket of her dress, and eased it back down to one of the handles of the suitcases.

_"That was very nice of him to do that for you, and not make you pay."_

_"I am sure he just did it because he has pity for me since my parents died." _Lucy lifted up one of the suitcases, and noticed how it seemed to be very heavy. A sigh of frustration left her mouth as she made her way towards the stairs of the log cabin. _"I think that I was wrong about being able to lift both of these at the same time. I will have to take these one at a time by the looks of things."_

"Need some help there?"

Lucy came to a stop upon catching the sound of someone speaking to her with a deep tone in their voice. She eased her suitcase down onto the ground in front of the stairs to her cabin home, and turned around in the direction that the voice had come from.

About ten feet away, Mark Callaway was seen. He had a hold of her other suitcase in his hand as he walked towards her direction. A charming smile swept across his face as he reached her with the suitcase in one of his hands.

Her heart nearly stopped from the mere sight of him approaching her from where she had left the other suitcase. She didn't know why she was feeling this way when she had only seen him from the inside of her car on the way there, but it was obvious that there was a strong connection going on at that moment.

_"No matter how much you want to deny it, Lucy, you can't fight the feelings that you are experiencing right now." _

_"I really don't need your help right now with this." _Swallowing a lump down her throat, Lucy managed to put a brave smile on her face, and nodded her head. "Y-yeah," she replied, "I think that I need some help with these bags. They are a little heavier than I first thought they were to be."

"Good thing that I am around then." Smiling, Mark grabbed her other suitcase, and moved up the stairs of the log cabin. "You got the key?"

Already moving up the stairs, Lucy moved over to where a wooden wolf stood guard at the front door. She tilted it up, and brought out a silver key. Her body straightened up, and moved towards the direction of the front door. "Here we are." She gave the key a twist, and opened up the door. Lucy looked back to him and gestured him in. "Come in."

"Thank you." Mark walked inside of her home, and looked to the rustic furniture and surroundings of the log cabin with his emerald green eyes. He turned towards her, and focused his gaze on her. "Where do you want me to take these things to?"

"Um, you can take the bags up the stairs to the first room on your right." Lucy watched him head up the stairs. Her eyes traveled down to where his ass was in his jeans, and found herself staring at it for a moment.

_"Mm…that is one fine ass indeed."_

She shook herself out of the stare she had with his butt, and walked herself into the kitchen. _"Don't even start with me!" _Lucy went up to the sink, and opened up one of the cupboards above it. Her eyes fell upon where some cups were nestled. She reached up and pulled down a white mug.

_"You are the one who was looking at his ass. I didn't tell you to look at him."_

She silently cursed at the conscious side of her. Lucy knew that it was right. She was the one that looked at Mark's body and found pleasure in it. There was something about him that made her weak in the knees. Lucy poured some water into her cup, and took a sip of it, trying to calm down her raging hormones that were beginning to surface.

"You need any more help?"

A soft gasp escaped from her mouth at hearing Mark's voice out of nowhere. Lucy placed her mug down on the counter top, and looked over to where her visitor was standing in the doorway of her kitchen. The mere sight of him standing there like he was made her blood race, and every muscle in her body tighten up. After what seemed to be forever, Lucy managed to work her vocal chords. "N-no, Mark." She replied. "I think that I am okay for right now."

"You are going to be here alone?"

"Yes." She made her way towards the doorway, and managed to step around his form. Lucy looked to see him moving with her to the front door of her home. "I have moved here to start over since my parents were killed in a car accident."

"I am sorry to hear about your parents' death."

"I appreciate it." She stood on one side of the open doorway, and looked back to him with a kind look on her eyes. "Thanks for helping me out, Mark."

"You're welcome." Mark went to step out of her home, but stopped. His eyes looked back to her, and focused on her while a smile moved onto his face once more. "Perhaps I can come by sometime, and visit with you for a while."

"I would like that." Lucy was a little surprised at first at how quickly she answered him. She tried to maintain her poise and not worry so much as to what she said without thinking about it. "I would like to make new friends and get to know people around here."

"Perhaps you can become more than that."

Lucy watched him walk down the stairs of her home, and head back down the dirt road. She stood in complete shock at what he said to her. Slowly, Lucy realized that her conscious was onto something about the two men that had looked at her in town. Mark obviously wanted her, and that he wanted to get close to her. She swallowed a lump down her throat, and proceeded to close the door with her heart pounding in her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction based story. I don't own the characters involved in this story, and I have nothing to do with the companies that own them. I have written this story for my own amusement and adoration of them.

Chapter Three

Closing the wooden front door to her home, Lucy leaned her back against it. She closed her eyes, and released a rush of air through the cracks of her mouth. Her heart tried to calm itself down from the rapid beating of it, causing her blood to race all throughout her body. _"What in the hell is wrong with me?!"_

_"Why is it so hard for you to accept that perhaps you were turned on by Mark being alone with you, as well as hearing him mention about being something more than friends?"_

Lucy shook her head, trying to get rid of the voice inside of her head. She didn't want to even consider that she was falling for someone that she just met a few moments ago. Forcing herself away from the front door of her log cabin home, she made her way up the wooden staircase. _"You are crazy thinking that I am turned on by someone that I just met a few moments ago." _She reached the top of the stairs, and made her way towards the direction of her room. _"Why would you even think that is the case?"_

_"I believe that your body is doing the talking for you, and it is telling me that you are lying about not having feelings for him."_

A soft growl escaped from her mouth due to hearing what her conscious said to her, as well as from her body betraying her. The need had started to grow inside of her when she saw Mark, and caused her body to ache. _"I am stronger than the urges that you are trying to cause in me! I will not succumb to something that you want me to!" _Walking into her room, Lucy went up to her bed where Mark had placed the suitcases. She slipped one of her hands onto the zipper of the suitcase, and started to pull it down.

Knock.

Lucy stopped all movement upon catching the sound of someone knocking at her front door. She turned her attention towards the open doorway of her room. Her body remained in the position, waiting to see if she had heard things and if someone had really knocked at her door at all.

Knock.

_"I wonder who that could be." _She walked out of her room, and headed down the stairs. Lucy moved at a steady pace down them. The sound of her feet thudding against the wooden flooring of the steps echoed to her ears, letting her know of each and every step that she took down them.

_"Perhaps Mark has come back to check up on you, and perhaps ask you for a date."_

Lucy rolled her eyes at the response that she got from her conscious. She was pretty sure that it was not Mark since had left not long ago. Reaching the front door, her right hand reached out, and grabbed onto the brass door knob. She turned the knob to the right, and pulled it towards herself.

Standing on the other side of the doorway, Alice Cullen stood there, smiling at her. "Hello, neighbor." She said, happily. She extended one of her hands out towards her in a friendly gesture. "My name is Alice Cullen."

Lucy was taken back a bit from seeing how forward Alice was with her. She eased one of her hands into hers, and gave her a gentle shake, as well as a polite smile. "Nice to meet you Alice." She replied, calmly. "I'm-"

"Lucy Robertson?"

"Um…yeah." Lucy pulled her hand back, gently. She pondered on how this girl knew who she was when she didn't know who she was. "How-"

"Your parents were good friends of my parents, and we used to have parties with them when they would come up here." Alice peered inside of the home for a moment before looking back to her. "May I step inside?"

"Sure." Moving to the side, Lucy watched her come inside the log cabin. She closed the door back, and focused on her looking around the place from where she stood in the living room area. "So…you knew my parents?"

Alice spun around, and nodded her head to her. "Oh yes. I knew your parents really good." She maintained the smile on her face as she spoke to her, keeping a high level of a friendly nature. "We always had a great time with them." The look on her face started to become a little more serious and less carefree. "I came by to also say that I am sorry for your loss."

"I appreciate the sympathy, Alice." Lucy replied. She kept the smile on her face, doing her best to not break down in front of her about the death of her parents like she wanted to. "My parents would have been happy to hear you mention that about them."

Honk!

Lucy jumped from the sudden sound of a car horn honking, loudly. She took a moment to calm herself down before her eyes moved towards the direction of the door to her room. Her right hand opened up the door, gently. _"Who in the hell is out here honking their horn?!"_Moving out onto her front porch, Lucy looked out towards the direction of the sound.

Stepping out of the vehicle, Edward focused on her from where he was nestled by the car. His golden brown eyes looked upon her from where he remained. He closed the door, and started towards the direction of where Lucy's porch was. "I am sorry about that." Edward replied, apologizing for honking the horn. "It is just that our parents are expecting us back at their place since we are having a party tonight there."

Lucy couldn't believe her luck. First, Mark had come to visit with her. Now…Edward was standing down at the bottom of the stairs. A sense of confusion and curiosity got the best of her as she looked upon him from where she stood. "It is all right." Lucy walked down a few of the stairs, trying to not have a huge gap between him and her. "I was just wondering who was out here is all." She extended one of her hands in his direction, and flashed a warm expression. "My name is Lucy Robertson. What's your name?"

"Edward…Edward Cullen." He replied, taking her hand. Edward shook her hand while keeping eye contact with her. His hand held onto hers for a moment as his eyes focused on her stare. "Would you like to join us tonight for the party?"

"Well…I don't want to intrude." She felt a little uneasy about going to a party that she wasn't invited to originally. Her eyes remained on his as she tried to be calm about the situation. "I mean, I hate to intrude-"

"You won't be intruding." Alice said, coming out beside her. She smiled at her. "It would be a great chance for us to get to know one another. Won't you please come?"

"It would mean a lot if you did come."

Lucy looked back towards Edward to see him looking at her. She could tell that his eyes were trying to piercing her soul in a way. After a moment of silence, Lucy nodded her head up and down before her voice left her mouth. "Very well…I will come to the party tonight. What time do I need to come?"

"I will come and pick you up." Edward slowly let go of her hand, hesitantly. "Let's go, Alice."

Lucy noticed how he didn't want to let her hand go before her eyes watched him head to the vehicle. She looked to Alice, and found her to be skipping to the car. Her eyes watched Alice smile and wave at her before she waved bye to her.

_"Something tells me that things are just getting started."_

_"I am starting to agree with you on that." _Lucy moved back up the stairs to the front door of her home. She stepped through the open doorway, thinking about Edward. One of her hands pulled the door shut behind her, sealing it back to where it had been before.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction based story. I don't own the characters involved in this story, and I have nothing to do with the companies that own them. I have written this story for my own amusement and adoration of them.

Chapter Four

Lucy made her way up the stairs to her room, and over to her bed. She made her way to where the suitcases were, and started to unzip one of them. Her hands flipped the lid over, exposing where her shirts, pants and dresses were folded up.

_"Looks like you are indeed the man eater, Lucy."_

The sound of her conscious speaking to her in a giggling tone caused her to roll her eyes. _"You can't shut up for a long time, can you?" _Gathering up her shirts into her arms, Lucy walked over to where her brown dresser was, and pulled out one of the drawers. She eased the shirts into the drawers, one at a time. _"No matter what it is, you have to ruin every moment of peacefulness that I may have."_

_"Am I lying though? Did you not just have the same two men who gawked at you in town at your home, obviously making passes at you?"_

_"Would you just shut up about this?! They do not want me in that way!" _Her frustration levels with the voice in her mind started to grow. She hated how it was just harassing her about Mark and Edward. _"They were just being polite to me, and trying to welcome me in town is all."_

_"I am sure that Edward was just being polite too when he was not wanting to let go of your hand before he left with Alice."_

Lucy wanted so much to make her inner voice shut up for good, but she knew one thing. It was right. It was correct about Edward not wanting to let her go. She couldn't help but be curious about the same thing as well. From the way that he was looking at her and holding her hand, Lucy could tell that he was struggling to tell her what he wanted to say.

_"Why is it so hard for you to believe that he might have feelings for you that are the same as the ones that Mark has for you as well?"_

_"You know the reason why, and I am not going to bring it up with you." _Lucy walked back to her opened suitcase, and brought out her pants. She walked over to the dresser, and started to put her pants in one of the drawers since she didn't bring a lot. Kneeling down, Lucy eased each pair of pants into the opening, making sure that they were neatly in place.

_"Why do you refuse to talk about what happened, Lucy? You know that it has been over four years now, and-"_

Her hands slammed the drawer shut, signaling her inner voice to be silent. She didn't wish to discuss the incident that happened to her when she was out partying with her friends. Her eyes started to water from the images of that night coming into her head. Lucy bowed her head, and placed her face against her palms.

_"Don't cry, Lucy. You are far away from that person now."_

_"I know that it has been a long time, and that I need to forget what happened to me…but I can't." _She lifted her head up, and sniffled a bit. A single tear rolled down the soft skin of her cheek. Lucy reached up and wiped the tear away, trying to keep anymore from coming out. _"I can't keep what happened that night out of my head."_

_"Perhaps it is time for you to move past this, and that Mark or Edward can help you with on the journey to recovery."_

Lucy found sense in what her conscious was suggesting to her. She knew that she had the chance to start over, and that this town…this house would help her with that. Nodding her head up and down, she forced herself to her feet, and walked back over to the bed. Her hands pulled out what few dresses she had to wear, and carried them over to where her walk in closet was located. Opening the door, Lucy stepped inside, and started to hang each of the dresses up on a rack. She caught sight of her white sundress that came with a denim jacket.

_"That would be perfect to wear tonight at Edward's home when you go to the party."_

A smile came to her face. The thought of wearing this particular outfit at Edward's home made all of her negative feelings go away. It had been a long time since she had been to a party, and decided that tonight would be the perfect chance to try the first step. Lucy carried her gown over to the bed, and placed it on top of the antique quilt that was there. She moved over to her other suitcase, and moved the zipper around the edges of it.

Flipping open the lid, her underwear, night shirts, socks, bras, and shoes were nestled inside, folded neatly without anything wrong with them.

She gathered up her undergarments first, and carried them over to one of the top drawers. Lucy took the time to place them inside the drawer before moving back for her night shirts. Gathering her gowns, she went back and placed them with her socks, bras, and underwear. Lucy closed the drawer, and moved back over to opened suitcase. Her hands gathered up her shoes into her arms before she knelt down. Lucy moved all of the shoes, except for a white pair, underneath the bed. Standing up straight, she removed the mourning outfit she had worn on the trip to Forks from Seattle. _"It's time for me to get this stuff off, and put on something that will make me feel much better about myself." _Lucy took up her dress, and slipped it over her head first, making sure that it was smooth after feeling the dress come to her calves. She got her jacket, and slid her arms through the holes of it before her hands picked up her white shoes. Lucy sat on her bed, and moved her feet into them, gently. She turned back to her suitcase on her bed, and flipped open a little hatch.

Nestled inside the secret compartment, various hair brushes, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and other essentials she needs was nestled in neat areas.

A smile came to her face as she took out her pink hair brush, her tooth brush and tooth paste. She placed them down onto her bed before her hands gathered up her suitcases. Placing them off to the side, Lucy took up what she had left on the bed, and headed out of the room for the bathroom to get ready for Edward's party.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction based story. I don't own the characters involved in this story, and I have nothing to do with the companies that own them. I have written this story for my own amusement and adoration of them.

Chapter Five

Stepping into her bathroom, Lucy eased her hairbrush, toothbrush, and tooth paste on a flat surface of the sink, making sure that they would not fall down to the floor. She took up her brush first, and started to run it across her curly waves of hair. Her dark brown eyes gazed upon her reflection from where she was nestled, watching herself moving it through her hair.

_"Take a look at you, sexy." _Her conscious said, giggling at the sight of her wearing a nice outfit, and fixing herself up. _"You are getting all dolled up for a night out on the town with one of the men that have a thing for you."_

_"You obviously didn't hear exactly what Edward said." _Lucy rolled her eyes at the way that her conscious paid no attention to what Edward and Alice said about the party. Putting down the brush, she got some toothpaste on the brush, and began to move it across her teeth with no problems at all. _"I am pretty sure that there are going to be others there at the party, and it is not going to be a private party like you are assuming that it is going to be."_

_"You don't know about it…For all you know, Edward could easily take you away from everyone in the party, and have a little party of his own with you in his room."_

_"I think that you are wrong about that. Edward doesn't seem to be the type of person who would do something as shady as that." _Lucy rinsed out her toothbrush, and placed it on the countertop. She took a moment to look over her face before her body removed itself from the bathroom.

_Knock._

Her ears caught the sound of a knock on the door after she had closed the door to the restroom. She looked down the stairs to the front door of her home with an increased curiosity growing within them.

_Knock._

_"Is it already time for the party? I didn't know that it was that late already." _Lucy moved down the stairs at a steady pace. She let one of her hands run down the railing of the stairs until she reached the hardwood floor of the living room. Walking up to the front door, her right hand grabbed the door knob on the front door, and pulled it open.

On the other side of the door, John Rogers, her ex-boyfriend, stood before her with an evil grin on his face. "Hi baby." He said, coyly. "Missed me?"

Without hesitating, Lucy slammed the door shut, and locked it back. She stepped back from the front door. Gasps of air escaped from her mouth due to the increase amount of nervousness and fear consuming her.

_"Why is that asshole here?!" _Her consciousness demanded, wanting to know why someone that has hurt Lucy in the past was there now in the present. _"How does he know about you moving here?!"_

_"I have no fucking idea on that one!" _She jumped from the sound of John kicking at the door. Lucy knew that the door could only take so much of her former love's blows before it would give way. Her eyes looked around the area that she was in, trying to find a weapon to use once the door broke down.

"Who the hell are you?!"

Lucy froze upon catching the sound of John talking to someone outside. She made her way up closer to the door, and pressed a side of her head against the door, trying to listen for any other voices outside of her home.

"Someone that plans to make sure that the lady of the house does not get hurt by an asshole like you." A voice called out, speaking in a deep voice.

Her heart nearly stopped beating at the sound of the voice. The voice was that of Mark's own voice. She stepped a little bit back from the door, and focused on it once more. Her body tightened up from catching the noise of someone hitting the ground outside. Fearing that Mark was in trouble, Lucy pulled her door open, and rushed out onto the porch.

On the front lawn of her home, Mark was looking down at John's body on the ground with a fiery look in his eyes. He glared down at him as his hands popped his knuckles a bit. "I suggest you get your pencil neck, geek ass up, and get the hell out of here before I send you to the hospital in a body bag!"

Lucy watched John jump to his feet, and storm off in a direction, rubbing his body where he had been tossed, roughly. She looked back towards Mark just as he started to look at her. Lucy swallowed a lump down her throat as she looked to him with a look of relief on her face, not noticing him rushing up the stairs of her log cabin home in her direction.

"Lucy," Mark asked, "are you all right?" He brought himself before her, turning his glare into a look of concern for the young woman. His eyes focused on her while his hands rubbed her arms a bit. "Did he hurt you at all?"

"N-no," Lucy replied, "he didn't get the chance to hurt me." She shivered a bit from the way that his hands were moving up and down her arms. There was no way of her denying that she hated what he was doing to her. The way that he was rubbing her arms made her feel better, as well as warm inside. "You got here right before he could do anything to me, Mark, and I appreciate that."

"I want to rip that little punk's throat for the way that he was trying to break into your home." Mark moved one of his hands off of one of her arms, but moved his other hand onto a side of her face. His eyes narrowed in on her eyes, looking deep into her soul. "If he tried to do anything to you, I would not be able to hold back at all."

Her body tightened up with need for him. There was a strong sense of need for him from how he cared for her to how he wanted to take the life of her abusive ex-boyfriend for even showing up there and trying to cause problems with her. Her ears caught the sound of a car pulling up, causing her to break the trance with him. She looked over in a direction, and noticed a silver car to be pulling up. "I am afraid that I have to get going, Mark." Her eyes looked back towards him.

To her surprise, Mark was nowhere in sight at all.

"Mark?" She looked around the area she was in, expecting to see him. Lucy felt a bit confounded about her not able to see him at all. Her eyes looked back towards the direction of the car that was pulling up in front of her home with the sun disappearing behind the mountains in the distance.

Stepping out of the vehicle, Edward looked towards her from where he stood. He showed her a charming smile from where he was at the car. His body walked up to the bottom of the stairs, and stood there, looking up at her. "Hello, Lucy." Edward said, softly. He spoke to her in a charming tone of voice. "I am sorry for taking so long to pick you up for the party." One of his hands reached out to her. "Shall we?"

Despite feeling confused about Mark's disappearance, Lucy managed to put on a smile and nodded her head to him. She walked down the stairs to him, and slipped her hand into his. Her body walked to the passenger side with his help, and waited for him to open the door. _"I wonder where Mark has disappeared to. He didn't need to run away since it is just Edward."_

_"I believe that there is more to Mark than meets the eye, Lucy."_

_"I believe that I am going to have to agree with you on that." _Her eyes watched the door open up before she slipped inside of Edward's vehicle. She watched him close her door, and move to the driver side of the car. Lucy managed to hold the smile on her face despite the bit of confusion that was conflicting her. Turning her gaze towards the direction of the front window shield, Lucy noticed Edward to be turning them around in her front lawn, and driving them towards the direction of the dirt road that ran between the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction based story. I don't own the characters involved in this story, and I have nothing to do with the companies that own them. I have written this story for my own amusement and adoration of them.

Chapter Six

Sitting in the passenger side seat of Edward's vehicle, Lucy looked out her window with her eyes, peering out to the nightly surroundings of the woods. Her hands remained nestled within the lap of her gown, holding onto one another, gently.

_"Say something to him, Lucy." _

She caught the sound of her conscious speaking up to her, breaking the momentary silence. Lucy turned her head, and looked over towards the driver side seat.

Nestled behind the wheel of the vehicle, Edward kept his golden brown eyes focused on the front window shield. His hands kept a firm yet steady grip on the leather steering wheel.

Lucy could tell that he was a little focused at the moment, and that perhaps speaking to him was not the best idea. She looked back to her lap and focused on her hands. _"I don't think right now is the best time to talk to him." _She said, speaking to her conscious. _"He is a little busy with driving us to his home for the party, and I don't want to bother him."_

_"I am pretty sure that he won't be upset if you talk to him on the ride there."_

Lucy began to ponder on if he would be angry or not with her. Taking in a breath, she swallowed a lump down her throat, and spoke out with a gentle tone in her voice. "So…is there going to be a lot of people there, Edward?" She asked.

"There will be a large amount of people there." He replied. Edward slow the car down once it got to the main road before he pulled out onto it. "We just moved here awhile back, and have decided to have a party for the young adults in Forks to have fun and to get to know us better." His golden brown eyes looked over towards her from where he was nestled beside her. He noticed how she was looking down at her lap, and tilted his head a bit. "Are you all right?"

Lucy snapped her head up, and looked towards him. To be honest, her mind had lingered back to Mark's arrival at her home, as well as from her former boyfriend showing up and trying to hurt her in the moments after she asked her question. "Y-yeah." She replied, softly. "It is just…"

"It is just what?"

"Something…happened before you got to my home tonight to pick me up for the party tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" She turned herself a bit better in the passenger side seat. Her eyes remained focused on him as she was a little more tense and concerned about his reaction. "I don't know how…but my ex-boyfriend from my old hometown found me at my home shortly before you arrived there." Her eyes noticed him tightening his hands on the wheel of the vehicle before she caught sight of the deathly glare on his face. "Edward-"

"Where is this ex of yours, Lucy?" Edward asked, speaking in a dark, demanding tone.

"I am not sure where he is at." She replied. "I just saw him head off down this road. He probably has headed off into town. But I-"A soft gasp escaped from her mouth after Edward caused the car to go speeding off down the road in the direction of town. Fear came into her eyes from the sudden change in his behavior. "What are you doing, Edward?"

"I am looking for this person who is your ex-boyfriend that has followed you here." Edward glanced towards her from where he was nestled. "He obviously wishes to hurt you if he has followed you here, and tried to get you at your home."

"We don't have to do this, Edward. We can head on to the party at your place. I am sure your parents-"

"We will arrive to the party in a moment." His eyes moved back to the front window shield, and fell upon the back of a black sports car that had out of town licensed plates. Tightening the grip on the steering wheel, Edward released his voice in a growl like sound. "Is that the vehicle he drives?"

Lucy looked out the front window shield, and discovered John's car to be in front of them. She swallowed a lump down her throat before she looked back over to him. "Y-yes, Edward. That's him." A soft noise of shock left her mouth after she discovered him to be speeding around the vehicle to pass it. Lucy looked over at Edward, trying to figure out his next move. Her mouth went to speak but let out a noise of shock due to him suddenly stopping the vehicle.

_Honk!_

She moved her eyes over towards Edward, and found him to be taking off his seatbelt. Lucy took in a breath of air and released as she spoke in a curious tone. "What are you doing-"

"I will be right back." Edward stepped out of the vehicle with a purpose, and moved over towards the car parked behind them.

_"This is not going to be good at all. I need to get out, and see what is going on!" _Lucy took off her seatbelt and opened her car door. Stepping out of the vehicle, her dark brown eyes looked back in the direction of where her ex's vehicle was.

Suddenly, Edward threw John's body against the side of his car with a ferocity that not many people possess. A dark, fierce look washed over his eyes, causing them to change to coal black. He glared at him as his hands grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You made a big mistake." Growling, Edward tossed John's body on the hood of his vehicle with force and power.

Her eyes grew at the sight of Edward slamming her ex-boyfriend's body down onto his vehicle. She could tell that if he kept going, he was going to cause some serious damage to the one person who caused her so much pain in the past.

_"Here is your chance to make your ex-boyfriend pay for all that he has done to you, Lucy." _A tempting voice whispered in her thoughts. _"Edward is going to take care of him…once and for all."_

_"As much as I want him to die for what he has done to me…I can't let Edward do something that will get him arrested." _Rushing up, Lucy reached towards Edward, and placed one of her hands onto one of his shoulders. "Edward," she said, squeezing his shoulder, "stop! Please stop, Edward!"

"Why should I?" Edward asked, angrily. He kept his eyes focused on John's face as his hands moved to the sides of his neck, and proceeded to choke him. "He should pay for trying to cause you harm and discomfort."

"You will get in trouble, and you will be sinking to his level." She had seen John do the same thing that Edward was doing at the moment to a friend of hers to scare her into staying with him in the past. Her eyes watched Edward remove his hands from the side of John's throat before she looked at him.

"This is your one and only warning." Edward said, firmly. "If I see you around Lucy or anywhere near her home…I will not be so easy on you next time." He turned towards her, and focused on her face for a moment. His coal black eyes changed to golden brown before having turned to her. Nodding his head, Edward move one of his arms around her back, and led her to the passenger side of the vehicle once more.

Lucy eased herself inside the vehicle, and watched him close her door. Her mind couldn't help but linger on the fact that Edward had slammed him into the vehicle of his car without so much as a little issue. She watched him climb in and shut the door behind him. _"There is no way that he is strong enough to cause the kind of damage that I saw him do the natural way."_

_"I agree with you, Lucy. I think there is more to this young man that meets the eye."_

_"I am in agreement with you." _Lucy watched him glance over to her before he looked back to the road. She eased herself back into her seat moments before the vehicle went into motion, heading off into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction based story. I don't own the characters involved in this story, and I have nothing to do with the companies that own them. I have written this story for my own amusement and adoration of them.

Chapter Seven

Lucy sat in silence for a few moments while Edward was driving them on down the road away from the scene that they had just encountered a few short moments ago. Her mind was racked with so many questions. She had never seen someone be as strong as Edward displayed with her ex-boyfriend, and didn't think that it was possible for him to be able to do what he did so easily without so much as a little difficulty.

"I am sorry for what you had to see back there, Lucy."

The sudden sound of Edward speaking to her snapped her out of her question filled mind, and brought her back to reality. Lucy took in a breath, and looked over towards his direction. She found him to be keeping his eyes on the road despite his face having a firm expression on it. Lucy swallowed a lump down her throat as she watched him. "Edward…" She said, calmly. "You didn't need to do that to John."

"He came here with the intent to harm you," Edward replied, "and I was not about to let him think that he was going to get away with it, or come anywhere near you again."

Despite the firm tone in Edward's voice, Lucy was not afraid of him as she spoke up once more. "You don't know the kind of person John is though, Edward. He will not settle for this. I am sure that he is on the phone to the cops right now, and-"

"What is he going to tell them?" He glanced over to her from where he remained in the driver side seat. "All he is going to tell them is that he was attacked by someone who discovered that he had attempted to attack you at your home." A chuckle escaped into his voice as he focused back onto the road. "The police in this town will not even give it a thought to come to my parents' home, and question the about what happened."

"What do you think they will do?"

"The most that the police will do is throw him out on his ass, and tell him to not come back if he wants to remain free." Turning onto a side road, Edward slowed the speed down in his vehicle. His eyes took another glance to look at her while one of his hands remained on the wheel. "I will not let him hurt you again, Lucy." He reached over with his free hand, and took hold of one of her hands. "I will not let anyone hurt you ever again."

Lucy proceeded to thank him right away for his kind words, but found herself caught off guard by the icy cold touch from his hands. She glanced down to his hand that was on hers, and watched his fingers move between her own before she looked back to him. Doing her best to ignore the cold sensations she was getting from him, she displayed a smile to him on her face. "I appreciate what you are willing to do for me, Edward." The muffled sound of music echoed to her ears from where she was inside his vehicle. Lucy turned her gaze away from Edward, and focused it in the direction that the news was coming from.

Out in front of the, a massive home was perched up on top of the hill with balconies on all levels and windows lining up all sides of the home. Lights were on in everyone room, exposing all of the people that were in each room.

_"Wow…this is one really big house." _Lucy had pictured a much smaller home for Edward and his family…not this mammoth sized one. She waited for Edward to bring the car to a stop before she reached to undo her seatbelt. Her right hand managed to unhook her buckle, and push the strap away. Reaching for the door, Lucy was surprised to see Edward already there with the door opened up for her.

"Allow me." Extending a hand towards her, Edward flashed a charming smile in her direction.

A shy smile started to form on her face. She eased her hand into his, and stepped from his vehicle with him. Her eyes focused back onto the house once more as she stood there with him. "This place looks so amazing, Edward."

"Thank you." Edward replied. He glanced from her to his family's home with a carefree smile to his face. "My family had gotten this home sometime back as a vacation place."

Lucy focused her gaze once more onto Edward's face as she stood there, holding his hand in hers. "You lived somewhere else before here, Edward?"

"Yes." Edward looked back to her, and found the curious expression on her face, looking towards his own. He flashed a more charming smile in her direction as he focused on her more and less on the party going on inside of his home. "My family has lived all over the world. We have lived in Europe, China, Japan…the last place we called home was a small town in Scotland."

"I bet it was really nice there."

"Nice…and cold."

A soft chuckle escaped from her mouth at hearing the answer to her statement. She loved his sense of humor. It was so much different from what she was used to in the city. After a moment, Lucy motioned towards his home from where she stood with him. "Perhaps we best go inside, and see how the party is going on without us."

"I think that is a good idea." Edward moved towards the front door of his home with her hand in his. He reached for the front door's handle, and opened it up. Releasing her hand for a moment, he looked back to her with the same charming smile. "Ladies first."

Nodding her head to him, Lucy eased herself over the threshold of his home, preparing herself for a very eventful night at both his party, and her new life there in the small town of Forks.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction based story. I don't own the characters involved in this story, and I have nothing to do with the companies that own them. I have written this story for my own amusement and adoration of them.

Chapter Eight

Moving inside of Edward's home, Lucy found herself in an atmosphere she was not used to seeing. Her eyes glanced around the area, and found everyone to be either talking with their friends, drinking, dancing, eating, or just enjoying various conversations.

_Well…at least everyone is enjoying themselves here tonight. _Her consciousness whispered to her, speaking to her thoughts. _Perhaps you will have a better time than you first imagined._

_I believe that you have already made that clear. _Lucy took a few more moments to look around at everyone having a great time before the sensation of a hand moving onto the small of her back caught her attention. She turned her head, and looked towards the direction of where the feeling came from.

Standing beside her, Edward flashed her a charming smile as he motioned with his head towards a set of stairs. "Come on, Lucy." Edward said, calmly. "Let's head up to the second floor where the main part of the party is going on at the moment."

Seeing that it was Edward, Lucy flashed him a kind yet shy smile. She nodded her head to him and moved with him towards the stairs of his home that would take her up to the next level. Her eyes looked to the various paintings on the wall before they fell upon one that seemed to be made of many different kinds of graduation caps. Stopping her movement, Lucy focused her attention back on where Edward was nestled with a curious look on her face. "Um…graduation caps?"

"It is sort of a private joke in my family." Edward replied, leaning one of his shoulders against the wall that the painting was nestled on the wall. He crossed his arms over his chest, and focused all of his attention on her. "It is sort of a way of saying that our learning…will never be full over at all."

Her eyes moved back towards the caps, and danced over them for a moment. She nodded her head up and down, and looked down towards where he was on the stairs. "I can see it now…" Her eyes moved back to the painting on the wall. A smile came to her face from where she stood as she looked to them. "I think it is quite cool though." Lucy registered his hand moving on her back before she turned her attention towards his direction.

"Come on…"

Nodding her head, Lucy moved the rest of the way up the stairs with him and brought herself to a stop in the large, walk-in kitchen.

Various groups of guys and girls were dancing about with one another, as well as just talking to each other.

Lucy noticed how everyone seemed to be having fun before her ears caught the song of the song "Titanium" started to play. She looked towards Edward to see him motioning her to follow him. A shy expression danced across her face even though her smile was charismatic towards him. She softly giggled as she walked towards him as one of his hands were extended towards her. Easing her hand into his, Lucy looked from his hand to his face as she started to sway to the beat of the music with him.

_It is so nice to see you being happy for once in your life, Lucy. _Her rational side spoke with sincereity in its tone to her. _I have never seen you smiling like you are right now in a very long time._

_I know…and I don't want this feeling to end at all. _Lucy moved her arms around the back of Edward's neck, and relaxed herself a bit more there with him. She tightened only for a split second due to his arms moving around the small of her back. Her smile brightened a bit more from finding him wanting to be closer to her. Finding him leaning in, Lucy pressed her forehead against his and started to sway to the music with him there in front of her.

"I love seeing you smiling like you are, Lucy." Edward replied, holding his eye contact with her. He looked to her the entire time that he moved to the music with her. "After what happened earlier…I really wanted to see you smiling like this."

"I hope that this smile never ends, Edward." Lucy replied, gently. "It has been such a long time since I have felt this happy before in my entire life, and I don't want this feeling to ever go away from me again."

"I will see to it that it never disappears from you again." Edward moved a little closer to her as he pulled his forehead away from touching hers. He tilted his head to a side, and pressed his lips against hers, gently.

Her eyes fluttered from feeling Edward's mouth against her own, sealing her into a deep kiss with him. Lucy took a moment to relax into the moment, and return the kiss back to him with all of the love she had inside of her body for him as she closed her eyes. Her arms tightened a bit around the back of his neck, pulling him a little closer to her. She discovered him tightening his arms up around her waist as a response to her pulling him to her.

_Don't you think that you might be going a little too fast, Lucy? I mean, this is your first time going out with Edward, and I don't think that-_

_Shut up. _Lucy was not going to let her rational thinking coheres her into backing out of the kiss with Edward. The moment felt right to her, and to say that she was wrong in kissing him like she was would be an insult to her. This was where she wanted to be with him, and didn't want to turn her back on him for a single moment.

Catching the sound of the song ending, Lucy stared to feel Edward pulling back a tiny amount before her eyes opened up, and locked on his own.

"I want to show you, a view that no one else in all of Forks has." Edward eased his hand into her, and started to lead her in the direction of the stairs that led up to the third and top level of his parents home, smiling to her the entire time.

Her hand tightened within his grasp, wishing to hold on for all time. Smiling, Lucy made her way to the bottom of the stairs with him leading the way, and walked up them without so much as a single problem hitting her about this at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction based story. I don't own the characters involved in this story, and I have nothing to do with the companies that own them. I have written this story for my own amusement and adoration of them.

Chapter Nine

Moving to the very top of Edward's home, Lucy found herself walking out onto a balcony with Edward holding her hand. She eased herself up to the railing, and looked out from where she was.

Stretching before herself, a majestic view of the full moon shining down over the woods that surrounded forks with a river running between two different sides of it.

_Wow...This is so amazing. I have never seen anything like this back in the city. _A smile came to her face as she took in the natural beauty that was around herself. All that she had to see before was just tall buildings with no sign of anything in sight but street lights and billboard signs. _I gladly give up the past I had before for this moment. There is no other place I want to be right now than right here on this balcony with nothing but this nature around me. _

"Lucy..."

The sound of Edward's voice speaking up towards her caught her attention. She blinked her eyes, bringing herself back to reality. Lucy took in a breath, and turned her head to look at him. She discovered his eyes to be focused in on her before her voice spoke up in a gentle tone. "Yes, Edward?" She asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for agreeing to come with me to my party here tonight." He flashed her a warm smile as he took her hands in his while his golden brown eyes glistened in the moonlight shone down on him and her. "You have made me the happiest man on earth."

"I didn't know what I did all that by just coming here with you, Edward."

"You have done so much and more by just being you."

Lucy felt her heart starting to melt from hearing what he said to her. She had never heard a guy talk to her in such a way before in all of her life, and found that it was really nice to have someone think that way about her. Slowly, her body began to register one of his hands moving on a side of her face, and cupping one of her cheeks. She shivered slightly from the cold touch of his hand on her face, but just ignored it. _He must have had to help with the cold drinks before coming to get me tonight because his hands are ice cold. I don't mind the coldness though. _Lucy reached up, and held his hand against her skin, gently.

"There is no other place that I would want to be right now, than right here with-"

_Smash!_

The sound of something breaking inside of his home caught her, as well as his, attention. Lucy turned her eyes to look back inside of his home, and discovered a few people running past the doorway of the room that he took her into to get out on the balcony. She looked back to him as her look of contentment for the moment she was sharing with him turned into one of concern. "Let's go and see what is going on downstairs."

"I think that sounds good to me right now."

Nodding her head, Lucy hurried off the balcony with Edward and moved towards the main floor of the home. She got into the kitchen, and discovered one of the girls there to be swaying around, clearly drunk, and giggling. A sigh left her mouth at seeing the girl acting like the women she would see acting at clubs back in the city. _I better stop her before she makes a real ass of herself. _Taking in a breath, Lucy hurried up to her, and got her arms and shook her a bit. "Stop this right now!" She said, firmly and softly. "You are making yourself look really bad right now."

"I am making myself look really bad right now?" The girl asked, yanking her arms out of Lucy's grip. She turned, and got the bowl of punch before dumping it on Lucy. She laughed as she pointed at her. "Now...who looks really bad right now?"

Looking upon herself to be covered from her head down to her feet in the fruit punch that had been prepared, Lucy felt herself highly embarassed with what happened to her. She caught the sound of faint laughter and noticed how some of the girls that looked like they were from Mean Girls were pointing at her and laughing, as well as getting others to laugh. Fighting to keep from crying in front of everyone there, Lucy ran out of the room and headed towards the front door of Edward's home.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction based story. I don't own the characters involved in this story, and I have nothing to do with the companies that own them. I have written this story for my own amusement and adoration of them.

Chapter Ten

With tears pouring down her face, Lucy raced through the crowds of people there for Edward's party in the direction of the stairs. She had a whole thing of fruit punch dumped on her by a girl she didn't even know, and the people were laughing at her because of how she looked with the liquid all over her white gown.

_This was the biggest mistake that I have made! I knew I should have stayed at home and not come to this stupid party! I knew this would be nothing trouble! _Her grief made it unable for her to ignore the fact that she looked a total mess, and that thanks to the mean girl wannabes in the party that she was now the laughing stock of the night.

Reaching the stairs that led to the front door, Lucy hurried down them to get to the front door. Soft sobs of sadness left her mouth as tears continued to pour down her face. She wrapped her hand around the door handle, and proceeded to turn it.

"Lucy!"

A voice calling out to her caught her attention. Taking her eyes off of the door, Lucy looked back up the stairs that she had just ran down to get to her only exit out of there.

Standing at the top of the stairs, Edward was looking to her with a sad look in his eyes. His eyes called out for her to stay there even though words couldn't come out of his mouth from the feelings he was feeling at seeing her being in distress.

Lucy wanted to stay there. She could tell in his eyes that he needed her to stay there with him, but at the same time...she knew that she couldn't stay there and be the joke of the night. Pulling her eyes away from his, Lucy pulled the door open and ran outside of the large house. She got outside, and dropped to her knees on the pavement. Unable to control herself, she buried her face into her hands as she sobbed from what had happened to her.

_This is not your fault, Lucy. _Her rational side whispered, trying to calm her within her thoughts. _This is all the fault of that stupid bimbo at the party who thought that it would be cool to do what she did to you. You have no reason to beat yourself over this happening._

_This is my fault...I am the one who agreed to come to this stupid party. If I had turned down his offer...I wouldn't be covered in fruit punch right now._ Gathering herself together, Lucy forced herself onto her feet. She wiped the tears away from her face before she wrapped her arms around her body, trying to comfort herself. Her eyes looked up to Edward's home once more before she began moving down the driveway of his home, quickly.

The sounds people enjoying themselves at the party echoed to her ears, as well as the sound of laughter and music.

Lucy closed her eyes and bowed her head. The images of her having the fruit punch dumped on her flashed in her mind, as well as the images of the girl laughing at her and others soon starting to laugh at her for how she looked. She was certain that others there were now laughing at how she looked now that she wasn't there to defend herself in front of them.

_Why don't you go back and you tell that dumb bitch off for what she did to you?_

_That is not my way of doing things. I am not the kind of person to go off on someone in front of others or hit someone like I really want to hit her. _Reaching the main road, Lucy looked back down the stretch of road that led to Edward's home for a moment. She pondered on the idea of going back in there, and dealing with the girl face to face. As quickly as the idea came, she pushed it away to the back of her head. _Perhaps if we come across paths again I might say something. Right now...I need to work on getting home and getting myself cleaned up from what she did to me. _Lucy started to walk on the edge of the stretch of road with her arms around herself.

The sounds of the creatures that called the woods home called out to her, seeming to serenade her with their voices and sounds. A light breeze blew through the area, carrying some dried leaves, and blew them around her.

Lucy stopped walking for a moment upon seeing the leaves moving around her body and rising up to the sky. A faint smile came to her face from having seen the spectacle happen in front of her. Her spirits started to rise a bit from being out among the natural elements rather than being in a place that was full of modern conveniences. Lowering her eyes down, Lucy looked to a spot off the road with her eyes. She caught sight of something to be squirming a little bit under a pile of dried leaves.

_Just keep on walking, Lucy. You don't know what is underneath the leaves._

Ignoring what her conscious was whispering to her, Lucy stepped over to where the pile was, and watched it for a moment. Her ears caught the sound of what appeared to be a soft whining sound. She knelt down on the ground, pressing her knees into the dried earth, gently. Her hands started to brush the leaves away to find what it was that was causing the sound.

Emerging from the leaves, a small white wolf cub was nestled on the leaves. It was shivering all over in fear and loneliness. It turned its head, and looked up to her with its piercing blue eyes.

Her heart nearly broke from seeing the animal out there by itself. She knew it was in a dangerous position being so close to the road. There was no way that she could walk away from it, and have it be in danger of getting hit by a moving vehicle. Reaching towards it, Lucy gathered the small animal into her arms, and rose to her feet. "It is all right little one." She whispered, speaking to it in a calming way. "You are safe now." Her eyes watched the cub curl up in her arms, and place its head in the crook of her neck. A feeling of warmth washed over her, bringing a smile to her face. Even though she was still drenched in the fruit punch that was thrown at her at the party, she found that the wolf was helping her to feel a lot better.

Moving back towards the road, Lucy began to walk on the edge of it once more. Her ears caught the sound of what appeared to be several motorcycles coming down the road behind her. She decided to not bother with looking back over her shoulder at them, and keep her focus primarily on the wolf cub in her arms that she was going to take care of.

"Lucy?!"

The sound of a voice shouting her name to her caught her off guard. Bringing herself to a stop, Lucy turned around from where she was, and focused her eyes in the direction of the sound.

Nestled on the back of a motorcycle, Mark focused his eyes on her. He looked at her in concern while his foot put down the stand on his bike. Mark got off his bike while the rest of the band of bikers parked their bikes, keeping their helmets on, and the tinted shields over their face. He wasted little time in hurrying over to her, and looked at her being covered in fruit punch. "What happened?"

"I went to a party that the Cullens were throwing..." she said, gently, "and some girl there dumped a whole bowl of fruit punch over me. I just left a moment ago and started walking home when I found this cub on the side of the road." She looked down to the cub as it was still in her arms before looking back to him.

"We will give you a ride back to your place." Mark slid an arm around her back and walked her over towards his motorcycle. He motioned over to one of the bikers that had a passenger side car with someone in it. "Give the cub to Mike. He will take care of it until we get to my place and than I will walk with you from there since you don't live that far from me."

Nodding her head, Lucy gave the animal to the person in the side car before she looked back to Mark. She watched him motioning for her to get on his motorcycle. Her mouth pulled in a breath of air as she made her way towards the bike, and climbed on it. A shiver ran up and down her spine due to Mark climbing on behind her, and putting each of his legs over her legs, keeping her pinned down to the motorcycle. "Um...Is it okay for me to be sitting like this?" She asked. "I mean, is this the legal way to ride?"

"It's the way that I am taking you home," Mark said, revving up his bike and kicking up his kickstand, "and no one is going to be telling me any different."

Lucy swallowed a lump down her throat from catching the tone in his voice moments before a rush of air hit her as he sped off with the other bikers, taking her and the cub she found on a ride.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction based story. I don't own the characters involved in this story, and I have nothing to do with the companies that own them. I have written this story for my own amusement and adoration of them.

Chapter Eleven

Nestled on the front of Mark's motorcycle, Lucy shivered a bit from the wind blowing at her. She tried to keep herself sitting up on the motorcycle as a way to keep herself from pressing too much against him, preventing him from driving them on down the road safely. Her body began to register a sensation starting on one of her hips and heading towards her stomach. Taking in a breath, Lucy lowered her eyes, and looked in the direction of where the feeling was coming from.

Moving across her body, one of Mark's hands slid to the middle of her stomach, and began to apply pressure on it.

A soft breath left her mouth upon feeling herself being pulled backwards, and her back making contact with Mark's chest. She swallowed a lump down her throat from what had happened. Her eyes blinked a bit, trying to work the look of shock out of them. Lucy expected his hand to remove itself from her midsection shortly after pulling her back against him. However, she found that he kept one of his hands on her midsection, pressing his whole palm against her soiled dress. She pulled in a breath of air as her eyes kept looking straight ahead. "Um, Mark," she said, speaking up enough to where her voice could be heard over the loud, roaring engine of his motorcycle, "are you sure that you can drive with only one hand on one of the handles of your motorcycle?"

"I have been driving a motorcycle for a long time, Lucy." Mark said, replying back to her. He looked down to her from where she was against him. The feeling of her delicate body against his rock hard frame made things a little hard to keep control. He was not going to deny that he had been battling feelings for her since the moment he first saw her when she arrived into the sleepy town of Forks, Washington. Leaning down, his mouth came down beside one of her ears before he whispered to her in a highly sensual tone. "Besides...I like feeling you against me right now."

Her heart nearly stopped upon hearing the way that he spoke to her. She only assumed that perhaps he was attracted to her when she first saw him when she arrived there, never considering that he truly was drawn to her at all. This confession sealed her answer for sure though. He was interested in her, and that he wanted to keep her close to him.

Snapping out of the shock that she was experiencing, Lucy noticed Mark to be pulling up in front of his home, and slowing his motorcycle down. She watched him remove his legs from her body, releasing her legs from how he had them pinned down to the motorcycle. After he had put the kick stand down and turned the motorcycle off, she watched him ease himself off of the motorcycle before her body proceeded to ease off of the same bike. Lucy turned, and watched the several other bikers that had traveled with them there doing the same thing, parking their bikes. She walked up to the motorcycle that had the side car, and reached for the wolf cub she had found on the side of the road. "Here we go." She said, softly. Her arms held the wolf against her body, comforting it. A giggle left her mouth from feeling it lick her nose a bit before curling up against her once more. She looked back towards Mark and the other bikers with a reassuring smile on her face. "I appreciate you guys bringing me here." She said, politely. "It would have taken me a long time to make it here by foot."

"Don't worry about it." Mark said, walking up to her. He showed her a coy grin from where he stood as he brushed some of her hair from her face. "From now on...you can come to the boys and me with anything you might be having a problem with, and we will take care of it." He looked back to the other bikers from where he was and watched the guys look over at him. "Right boys?"

"Right." the bikers said, answering in unison.

"Right. Well, I am going to walk Lucy to her place. You can head on in, and I will be back in awhile." Turning back towards Lucy, he motioned her to follow him in the direction of where the dirt road was in the distance. One of his hands slid on her lower back, and had it to rest there, gently.

Her body shivered from the mere touch of Mark's hand on her lower back of her body. She thought back to how everything led up to that moment, and how things were going for her with Edward. Lucy knew that if Mark found out about Edward kissing her at his party that he would be furious, and possibly even try to hurt Edward because of it. Deciding to not bring it up, Lucy focused her attention onto the sleeping wolf cub in her arms and smiled at it, feeling like a mother watching its baby sleep peacefully. "Seems like the ride took a lot out of the little one here." She said, breaking the silence between her and him.

"It is a good thing that you found him when you did, Lucy." Mark replied. He looked over at her from where he moved beside her on down the dirt road in the direction of where cabin home was nestled in the woods. "Otherwise...I am afraid of what might have happened to our little friend here."

"I am also feeling the same way." Her eyes moved towards Mark's direction, and found him to be looking up at her from where she was nestled at his side. "That is why I couldn't leave this one there to get hit by a car coming down the road, a hunter from shooting at it for its fur, or even for a wild animal to kill it for a meal."

"There are alot of creatures out here in the woods that would kill something as innocent as this cub here and not think twice about it."

"I won't let that happen." Lucy's eyes moved back towards the direction of the cub that was sleeping in her arms. The idea of someone or something killing the innocent baby wolf in her arms made her on edge. She didn't want anything bad to happen to it. "I would put my life on the line for this little one if it means for it to live."

"I feel the same way...for you, Lucy." Mark looked ahead even though he could feel her eyes on his. Moving around a corner, he walked her across the ground in the direction of where the cabin stood in the distance. His hand remained nestled like it had been on her back, keeping it there in case he had to move her out of the way of something that might try to hurt her. Reaching the stairs, Mark looked to her and showed her a calm expression. "Well...I guess this is where we say goodnight, Lucy."

"I suppose so." Even though she knew she probably should head on in, she wanted to stay there with him. There was something about Mark that made her way to be around him more. He made her feel safe and cared for, and he was so different from Edward. Even though Edward had an extravagant life at his family's home, Mark seemed to live a more simple life with his biker friends at his home near hers in the heart of the woods.

She flashed him a kind smile before she went up the stairs of her home and got to the front door of it. One of her hands opened up the door, and she stepped inside of her resident. Once inside, Lucy placed the sleeping cub down in front of her fireplace in her home.

_Knock._

The sound of a knock at her front door caught her attention. _Who on earth could that be at this time of night? _Dusting her hands off, Lucy made her way out of the living room, and walked up to the front door of her home. She wrapped her hand around the door handle, and pulled the door towards her direction.

Standing on the other side of the door, Mark was there, looking down at her. He had an expression of burning desire in his eyes towards her as he looked down upon her. "Sorry if this seems a bit forward." Moving forward, Mark pulled her to him and locked her into a deep kiss with him.

Her heart swelled up from feeling Mark's mouth on her own. She released a soft noise of surprise from her mouth and had it to go into his mouth. Lucy slowly eased into the kiss with him as her hands moved around the back of his neck. She paid no attention to his hands moving down her body to the backs of her legs, and picking her up. With her legs around his waist, her ears listened to the sound of her front door being kicked by one of Mark's boots, shutting it.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction based story. I don't own the characters involved in this story, and I have nothing to do with the companies that own them. I have written this story for my own amusement and adoration of them.

Chapter Twelve

With her arms around the back of Mark's neck, Lucy held onto the kiss that he had her under. She let out some more soft noises of pleasures against his mouth, taking enjoyment from what was going on. A slightly louder noise left her mouth from feeling her back being pushed up against a nearby wall in her living room with a little force. "Mark..." Lucy whispered, softly. She tried to speak to him, but found herself unable to say his name in a soft whisper.

"I am sorry about being so forward with you, Lucy." Mark replied. His words came out muffled against her mouth. His lips began to trail down from her lips to her jawline and arriving to the nape of her neck. He placed hot, sensual kisses upon her skin as he stays like that with her legs around his waist and having her pinned to the wall. "I just can't control myself. You drive me absolutely crazy that I couldn't walk away from you tonight."

"It...It...Its okay, Mark." Lucy felt her heart racing faster than it ever has. She trembled with desire and urges that she never had felt before in her life for another man. The way that Mark kissed her and touched her body set her off into a flame of lust. Deep down inside of herself, Lucy knew that she couldn't walk away from him that night, and turn him away. She wanted this more than ever. She needed Mark, and she didn't want this moment to end.

_Knock._

The sound of someone knocking at her front door caught her attention. She turned her eyes over in the direction of the door before she started to feel her body being eased down to the floor. Her eyes looked back up to Mark's face to see his eyes taking on a more protective, possessive stare that made her body shiver in nervousness.

"Are you expecting anyone tonight, Lucy?" Mark asked, deeply and firmly.

"No." Lucy replied. "I don't know who-"

"Lucy," a male voice said, speaking through the door to her, "it's Edward. I want to talk to you."

_Oh shit! This is not good! Not good at all! I have one of the guys who likes me on the porch wanting to talk to me, while the other one is right here with me in my home! _Fear started to settle in her mind, alerting every fiber of her being. She knew that she was in a very dangerous situation since both men seemed to be protective and possessive of her, and that neither one would let her go so easily.

Trying to keep herself calm and not being concerned, Lucy swallowed a lump down her throat as she looked up to Mark. She went to speak up but watched a dark look form in his eyes towards her direction, silencing her.

"What is that rich boy doing here, Lucy?"

"I am sure that he is just here to check on me, Mark, since I was humiliated at his party thanks to that girl who dumped the fruit punch on me." Her eyes watched him walk from her and head for the front door to her home. Panic started to spread throughout her entire being. The idea of Mark coming face to face with Edward at her front door scared her. There wasn't going to be a peaceful talk between the two men. If anything...a fight would sure to break out between to two. Watching, her eyes gazed upon Mark opening up the front door of her home.

"What the hell do you want?" Mark asked, demanding an answer from Edward. His eyes glared at him, trying to intimidate him. However, he found Edward to be looking at him with the same look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here at Lucy's home?" Edward asked, fiercely. He didn't like the idea of Lucy being with any man other than himself. Seeing Mark to be there in the home of the young woman that he was becoming to care for deeply made him furious. "Where is Lucy?"

"Lucy is none of your business, Edward."

"Lucy's business is my business, Mark." Keeping his ground, Edward glared at him with an intense look of hatred burning there. "I suggest you leave this place before I see to it that I do it myself."

Scared that a fight would break between the two men, Lucy ran up and moved herself between the two men from fighting. "Stop it!" She shouted, pleading to them. Her eyes moved towards Edward from where she had put herself with a hand on his chest and a hand on Mark's chest. "There is no reason to fight here. Mark was not doing anything to me, Edward." She silently cursed herself because her lie. Mark had her against the wall and knew that if Edward had not come that Mark probably would be doing something with her upstairs in her room. Her eyes moved to Mark as she took in a breath of air. "Mark...Edward is a friend of mine, and he is just here to check on me. Nothing more." Yet again, she cringed inside at what she said. It was not long ago that she was sharing a private moment with Edward at his home, but she couldn't tell Mark that. If both men knew as to what happened with the other, they would be at each other's throats. "I think that you need to go back to your boys before they start to wonder where you are at, Mark."

"All right..." Mark said, gently. "I will go...but I better not see him out here at night again." He growled as he spoke a bit. Moving around them, he glared towards Edward's direction on his way across the ground of Lucy's home.

Seeing that she had kept a fight from breaking out between Mark and Edward, a sigh of relief escaped from Lucy's mouth. She took a moment to focus her attention onto Edward as she let out a breath. "I am sorry about that, Edward-"

"It's okay, Lucy." Edward said, gently. His eyes noticed how she appeared with fruit punch still on her, and smiled at how she appeared to him. "I believe the fruit punch look is good on you."

Unable to keep her laugh from coming out, Lucy released a chuckle as she spoke up to him with a smile on her face. "Well...it may be good for you, but it sure is sticky as hell for me." She looked at herself. "I am going to need to take a shower to get all of this off of me so I don't feel like a big sticky mess."

"Okay." Edward turned, appearing to go. He stopped halfway, and looked back in her direction. "Before I go...I want to make up for what that girl did to you at the party." He reached out to her and pulled her against him as he locked her into a deep kiss.

Lucy widened her eyes from feeling Edward pulling her against him, and forcing herself into a deep kiss with him. She let out a noise of surprise from feeling what he was doing to her. Even thought she felt the kiss to be nice, she didn't want him to do this so soon after Mark had walked away from where she was. She tried to break from him just for fear that Mark would see what he was doing and that he would hurt Edward for what he was doing to her. However, she found herself unable to get free from him, and notices how he tightens his arms around her even more as his tongue began to slide inside her mouth. She looked over one of his shoulder as she was struggling to get free from him.

Moving across the ground, Mark was running full force towards the porch with a lethal look burning in his eyes from having seen Lucy trying to get away from Edward, and Edward clearly not wanting to let her go.

Fear hit her like a tidal wave. Lucy knew that she had to get Edward to let her go before Mark got to him. However, she could tell that Edward was not about to let her go for the night. A gasp left her mouth as she felt Edward pulled from her and watched him being hurled away from the porch. She watched Edward land on his feet with a glare on his face towards Mark's direction.

"Get the hell out of her right now, rich boy!" Mark shouted, growling at him. "I won't do what I want to do you in front of Lucy, but I will do it to you again if you try to get your hands on her again!" He spoke with a firm, lethal tone in his voice.

Lucy watched Edward turn around, and rush off into the woods in the direction of his home. She turned around and headed inside her home to get cleaned up, believing that Mark would head back to his guys. Once inside, Lucy went to close her door.

Moving over the threshold of the door, Mark closed the door behind him, and focused on her like a hawk watching its prey. "I believe that we both need to clean up from having to deal with that slimy snake." Not giving her a chance, Mark picked her up and placed her over his shoulder as he headed for the stairs.

A gasp left from her mouth at her being picked up like she was. She tried to hold onto him as she found herself being moved up the stairs on the shoulders of Mark Callaway.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction based story. I don't own the characters involved in this story, and I have nothing to do with the companies that own them. I have written this story for my own amusement and adoration of them.

Chapter Thirteen

Her mind raced a million miles per second due to how she was being carried up the stairs of her home with herself nestled on one of Mark's shoulders. She tried to think of something rational to say to him in this moment, but knew that there was nothing rational to say to get him to stop from what he was doing at that moment.

_There is no point in fighting this, Lucy. _Her conscious whispered, tempting her with thoughts of intimacy between Mark and herself. _I know that you want to feel his arms around your bare body with his mouth crashing down on yours again. I can feel you shivering at the thought of you two in your shower with him-_

_That is quite enough!_ Lucy snapped at her conscious for putting images in her mind that involved Mark and herself in the most intimate of situations. She didn't want to give in to temptation like she secretly wanted to. There was nothing that she wanted more than to feel his body against hers in the most intimate of situations. However, she didn't want to come off like a whore or a ho. _Do you think that I am not aware of my own feelings?! I am wanting to feel him touching me, and being intimate with me in ways that no other man has been before, but I don't want to give in right away to those feelings._

_Why in the hell not?! He is carrying you up to your bathroom where you both are going to get 'cleaned up'. What is wrong with giving into those feelings right now?_

_Because I don't want to come off looking like a whore or a tramp! I want him to see that I am not trying to have sex with him after what he did with Edward outside of my home! I want him to see me as a classy, sophisticated young woman who doesn't give into temptation so-_ Her thought was cut off short by the feeling of Mark's large hands moving themselves on the backsides of her round ass, and giving them a little bit of a squeeze as her body started to slide down against his muscular frame. Lucy lifted her eyes up, and found herself looking into a smoldering expression of lust and desire staring right back at her from his eyes.

"I don't like the idea of that prick getting his hands on you, Lucy." Mark whispered. His deep voice dripped with unbridled sexuality, matching the growing stare in his eyes towards her. He brought one of his hands up, and cupped a side of her face while his body moved to press hers against a side of the door frame that led into her master bathroom. "He doesn't deserve someone like you when he is only going to use you for what he wants and than toss you to the side for someone else."

Her body trembled with pure adrenaline from being so close to his frame. She took in a breath of air as her eyes watched his face moving a bit closer to her own while her body was firmly against his frame in the doorway to her bathroom. "And..." she whispered, saying, "you are different...right?"

A smirk danced across his face as he brought his face to a brief halt just a few inches away from her mouth, letting his mouth linger over her delicate lips as his voice took on an even higher level of sensuality and lust. "I am VERY different from Edward Cullen." Smirking a bit more, Mark leaned in his head in a little closer until he pressed his lips down against hers, sealing her into a heated passionate moment with him.

A soft noise of surprise escaped from her mouth and into his as she eased her eyes closed. Sparks began to fly fro the feeling of his mouth down on her own. She had never felt something so intense before, but knew that it was right. This was right. He was the person for her, and that he would be willing to do anything to make sure that no one else did anything to hurt her or take her away from him.

Unable to ignore the feelings of attraction that he had caused to stir in her, Lucy moved her hands onto his top and began to take it off of him. She could feel him trembling from the contact of her fingertips brushing against his six pack that he had hidden beneath the fabric. Breaking the kiss for only a brief moment, she helped him remove the top before she returned to kissing him back just as passionately.

_So much for not rushing into the moment, eh Lucy?_

_Shut up._ There was no way that she was about to let her consciousness ruin one of the most romantic moments she had ever been in before in her whole entire life.

Her skin began to shiver from the feeling of his fingertips moving underneath the bottom of her skirt, and beginning to push the dress up on her frame, pulling it up towards her head. Lucy broke the kiss for a moment to lift her arms up so that he could remove the stained dress from her body. She looked to him once the damp gown was off of her, leaving her in only her bra and panties that she had on earlier that night at Edward's party.

"So beautiful..." Mark whispered, sensually. With a look of hot, liquid fire in his eyes, his hands reached to her, and picked her up by her ass, squeezing the cheeks as only her panties were covering it up. He kept a sensual smile on his face as he turned them to move inside her bathroom with his eyes locked on hers. "So...mine..." His eyes held the stare with her as he kicked the door to her bathroom behind them, closing it firmly in place.


End file.
